Sasha Montana
Sasha Montana was born in 1979 in the town of Mallow located in Ireland is the mysterious friend of Mugsey Grant. She spent most of her childhood growing up in Ireland however Sasha doesn't like to talk much about her chilldhood telling that she came from a very rich upbringing. She was brought up in a miltary style background where she obtained most of her training in hand to hand combat trained to her by her father in a style of fighting known as Krav Magar unstood to be taught to Royal Marines suspecting with her other skills that she could have been trained from a young age to defend herself this could be down to situations at that time within Ireland. 1997 Sasha Montana moved to Torquay in 1997 wanting a change and seeing more of what the world had to offer her be talented within many different areas proved useful to Sasha however she always kept to doing the right thing and what she saw as correct. Sasha always respected people from different backgrounds than to her own often offering her own personal experience on dealing with all kinds of situations. 2000 Across the start of 2000 she ended up in a fighting with a group of three males who attempted to attack her. Using her skills she was able to bring these three strong men down alone in a small amount of time a few days later she was arrested by the police and charged with assault however a man named Matthew Taylor stood up for her and told how the man attacked her and she defended herself from them the case was soon dropped and Sasha was released without charge. Grateful to Matthew he told her he was a doctor and found her amazing to how well she could fight and would like to know more about her. She accepted because he had helped her and only saw it as fair that she did something for him in return. Across this time she was tested on her skills in many different areas soon they decided she would be the perfect and only girl out of 11 others would be used for a project to help towards building perfect people which had strong and powerful genes to help people with illnesses and to destory terminal illnesses and maybe one day even stopping people from dying from old age. She soon learned these doctors had more plans for her when they started collecting blood from her and infecting her with viruses which could kill most people what they did changed her in strange ways to even having craving for blood she soon understood this wasn't correct and using her now more stronger powers was able to escape and keeping a low profile within Torquay. She found soon she no longer needed to sleep and could heal from injuires in moments very like skills of vampires from fiction taking the title of Sasha The Vampire. Sasha soon learned they had all ready started on finding other members towards their project and Sasha wanted nobody else to be harmed by these doctors. It soon become aware people had starting going missing and they we're behind it. This was where she meet Mugsey Grant who found connections to the Watcombe Watchers that they had taking a interest towards his older sister Rachael Grant who they felt shared a interesting personalty and could be used for other experiments. Sasha decided they had a rival in common and together they both needed some revenge. Sasha suspect they would attempt to use her own blood to put into Rachael and was aware that it was a curse with them playing with DNA. Before they could do anything Mugsey went missing and was took to Watcombe Watchers Headquaters aware she had no choice Sasha Montana decided it would be best to go it alone and save the Grants from them. Using New Years Eve as a quiet time she attacked and battled many of the people employed inside the building. Soon Sasha managed to save Mugsey and Rachael but the damage had been done to Rachael the three had deicded to destory anything they could have stored within the base and fault it would be best to blow everything up to stop others becoming victims. The three managed to blow up the base on the stroke of midnight in the crossfire Mugsey was hit in the head by flying brickwork knocking him out on the floor Mugsey was confused and the agents had decided to kill Sasha along with Mugsey and Rachael. Sasha and Rachael got ready to fight however Rachael unsure if they could win requested Sasha to get Mugsey to safetly. Sasha did as requested and Sasha carried Mugsey away escaping into the darkness and the blue lights of emergency personal who had been sent to the area. Mugsey was sent to two old friends of Sasha named Stu Kinch and Sam Gorwell. Happy they would get Mugsey back on his feet however checking up Mugsey from time to time to see if he was doing okay and looking after himself. 2001 Sasha ran into Mugsey again back in 2001 when he lived in Plymouth on the eventful day Mugsey was crossing a road and walked into a bus which knocked him out. He was surrounded by a group of people one of which was Sasha who told him that he had some of her powers but not all and that he would be fine holding his hand as he spoke the words Sasha your still alive is that you? He blacked out only then did he start to remember the events of 2000. 2007 Sasha finally meet Mugsey again many years later when he returned to Torquay to try and piece together and try and remember what took place there back in 2000. Sasha warned him that things have not been fully sorted and there was a cover up and warns him that he done very good at keeping hidden from the Watcombe Watcher using the name Mugsey instead of his real name Albert. Soon they find themselves facing some old rivals mostly the Watcombe Watchers they feel its might be best even if they dunno much about Rachael to finish off these guys and see how much they really know but needed to be ready. Mugsey meets some old friend he growed up with across his day in Torquay and learns he still respect by his old friends. Sasha and Mugsey soon feel its time to fight back and take down Watcombe Watchers now located having a small base within St Mary Church in a flat. Mugsey is caught by the Watcombe Watchers who went to remove him for good. Once again Sasha comes to his aid and saves him from the watchers. Together they take out all but one member of the group who escapes they sadly learn nothing about what happend to Rachael. Sasha is asked what she is going to do next no Torquay isn't a safe place for neither of them and Mugsey offers her to come stay with him. Sasha tells him its best we keep our paths closed until we are ready as I feel this fight isn't over yet much more blood will be spilled before this is finally over they will return and we need to be ready. Caught off guard Mugsey is handcuffed to a railing as Sasha tells him they not seen the last of each other but they need to part from now but is aware Mugsey won't accept the answer of no. 2010 Sasha comes back to Torquay after spending time traveling across the world across which times she has learned much and grown as a person but still knows her true destiny is taking down to real members of Watcombe Watchers. On tracking down the doctor who made her the way she is it becomes known that he is back once again in Torquay and feels that something isn't correct and request Mugsey to her help seeing this is his battle just like its hers. Soon the pair do some learning but Mugsey soon learns this was a planned trap for Sasha. Sasha is soon caught by a group of males wearing mask who kidnap her and plan to take to a unknown location. Mugsey is soon faced with saving her and takes on the henchman together the pair soon face off with The Doctor. Mugsey leaves this battle to Sasha who wins he laughs and tells them that Rachael is still alive all they know is tha she located within a 100 miles of Torquay maybe even France after she slipped up awhile back they are aware she going by another name and have even seen a photo of her thanks to contacts. The pair finish off the last member of the group and send him to his death. Sasha and Mugsey look on and Mugsey says I think your done now you got what you wanted. Sasha looks at him and says not until we find your sister i'm staying right here i'm not dying anytime soon Mugs. Mugsey offers her a home and this time she accepts and the next morning when they boat gets back to Plymouth once again Mugsey finds Sasha has taken off for another time unsure why she keeps doing this but the letter warns they will meet once again. 2013 Sasha learns that Mugsey has been found by a group of the Watcombe Watchers and learns that they are planning on getting rid of him fearing now that he could be becoming a big threat towards their major plan after Sasha findings take her right to the home of Mugsey Grant. He is there planning on fighting a new breed of Watcombe Watchers Hybrids which have came to Plymouth. Sasha feels they are the ones who know whats going on she also tells Mugsey what he forget 13 years ago. Soon Sasha teams up with Roy Dart along with Alex Pendland and Emma Love planning an attack on a base located nearby together the group once again defeat the Watcombe Watchers. Learning that there plan goes much deeper than just playing with DNA. The gang become aware these guys we're once again another trap to destory Mugsey And Sasha it also turns out that Miss Smith who is Mugsey Social Worker was a clone and she was sent to find out more about the location of Sasha Montana. With the end of these Watcombe Watchers Sasha and the other look on lost aware that Mugsey might never find his sister now and even Sasha knows that and hugs him as Season 4 finishes. Category:Mugsey Grant Category:Season 4 Category:Rachael Grant Category:Alex Pendland Category:Roy Dart